Dark Roses
by CaikCat
Summary: The cold hands of fate are always looming, over a tragic tale of love. Silver Rose and Winter Rose just don't seem to have the best of luck, and paradise has to crash and fall one day. Thanks to my awesome friend yoshi1148 for the cover image! (Explanation coming on 2nd of January, 2014)
1. A Whisper of the Night

(AN: This is the fanfic that will replace the Waterfall story. I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this one a lot more, and I hope you enjoy it too. The story itself is extremely confusing. The first paragraph is the introduction, the second is Winter's point of view, the next is the butler's statement, 4th is Silver's point of view. Enjoy, hehe, new section of paragraphs every day, hopefully! :D)

"How was work?" Silver would ask, looking up from the lightly worn away piano. Winter would quickly muffle a shocked shriek and stare to the ground. Silver would stand up and walk over. "Ah. Sorry if I scared you." he would smile at her, and she always responded with, "Work was… good." She would then proceed to flatten down her dress-coat and leave, blushing. And so it continued, a vampire and Winter, living day to day. But nothing could ever stay the same, and paradise would have to die someday.

She had awoken in a cold sweat. Immediately, she felt around on the bed for her husband, her eyes still heavy with the onslaught of sleep, her mind still bright with the flames of a long nightmare.  
"Silver?"  
…No reply, and no one there.  
"Silver… I'm scared."  
The silence continued, a beckoning into the things that she once knew, now drenched in darkness and ever so foreign. Winter fumbled around in the dark for a torch. Of course, Horace had probably put it away. She scrambled out of bed, trying to find the light switch and falling into a panic that was increasing every minute.  
"SILVER!" she shouted, her voice echoing around the room and into the halls.  
"B-Blossom?" She'd said her name almost as an afterthought, with her voice high with fear. She winced, guilt making her pause for a moment. But the darkness had a way of catching you, no matter where you hid.  
Was there no one in the house, at such a late hour? She sped off down the hall, trying to gather up her nightdress before she tripped, and up the spiral staircase that rusted slowly at the edges, leading out of the dew-swept azalea bushes and into the drive, lit by the heartless stare of the moonlight. Peering out over the road, it was empty, desolate, not a thing travelling the path of rough tar. The skies were dark yet laden with stars, a mixture of the light and the shadows, a sweet harmony that would show only to the patient souls at about 1am. She dashed for the front door, ignoring the fact her life had begun to flash before her eyes at that very moment and slipped the key out from under the frayed, unwelcoming doormat and slammed it into the keyhole, twisting almost violently in her dark panic at what she would see inside. It was silent. She watched as the lights flickered to life and continued on, moving in as quietly as she could, with her keys just jangling together as they hung around her finger. She could almost taste her own fear on her tongue, as she opened the door of her daughter's bedroom.  
The keys fell with a CLANG on the floor, following another bashing noise on the marble tiles.

"The mistress called for my services. Finally, I would be in employment, after four long months. I gathered my things and arrived within the hour. She looked terrified; her eyes were wide and she literally hid from me if I got too close. I suppose she was just extremely timid around those who weren't close enough to her. Her husband, my master, came to greet me much more politely instead. He was welcoming enough, told me his name was Silver and his wife's was Winter, and it was just the two of them. He showed me my quarters and took me on a little… tour, kind of thing, around the house. It was very spacious, a grand family manor with about 14 rooms. They had an interesting little spiral staircase hidden in the garden, leading to what seemed to be a party room and an unfinished nectary. Branching away from the nectary was a large, stiff door. Master always seemed to keep it locked, but he would head down there every night. I believe this was the couple's sleeping area, although I never did get to see, of course. Heh, maybe it was a dungeon, or a secret passageway. The mistress herself, must have been about twenty years younger than her husband. I didn't really comment on it, as I'd found a good job and didn't want to lose it, after my endless period of waiting. I think she was a architectural designer, something along those lines, but not very high up in her career. The master seemed to do small gigs on guitar or piano out in the town, but I don't think it was a proper occupation. I've always assumed they were pretty wealthy even so, after all, they could afford me as the butler and that big manor."


	2. Darkness Will Always Lie

"Will she be okay?" he looked nervously at his wife's pale, seemingly lifeless body.

"We don't know."

"Isn't there anything you can tell me?"

"Not at the minute. We'll give you two some privacy, though." the doctor told him, then shuffled away, down the halls that had always looked so fake, a disguise, to Silver. It was clear that the doctor did not care of his wife's health as much as he tried to put across.

Silver nodded a little and walked over to Winter, lying unconscious on the bed.

"…I'm sorry…" was all he could say, the words choked up on his throat as he stroked her hair. She twitched somewhat, but it was not enough to arise any hope.

A shrill, repetitive noise broke the deep silence. It was his phone, a call from the authorities, probably bad. He lifted it out of his pocket and left the room, glancing apologetically at Winter.

"We have found some new evidence to support the case. Two piercings on the neck, parallel. Would you know anything about this?"

He dropped the phone, leaving the being on the other side of the call to contemplate what just happened.

"Silver?" came the rough voice, probably male, from the phone.

Silver slumped down to the floor, 12 words ringing around in his head.

Two piercings on the neck, parallel. Would you know anything about this?

Would you know anything about this?

Would you know anything about this?

He was truly the image of a broken man.

"Probably the first problem I encountered… the master started getting very ill, and the mistress would come home in tears. I eventually got closer to the both of them, and they weren't as happy as they should be with their lives. The master was plagued with vampirism, and although I don't believe he would have tried to kill anyone, he came upon feeding from his wife, who seemed fine with this. He would do it ever so sweetly and she had adjusted to recover from it very quickly, with the weakening of blood loss healing within 4 hours. He'd had the disease since he was a young boy, where he was kidnapped and turned, in a vampire bar. I believe due to this visit to… what-did-he-call it? Red Skies, he ran away from home, aged only 14. He would get sudden bouts of pain relating to his condition. I would avoid him during this, it would only be him and his wife to comfort him. My mistress, on the other hand, was as I suspected. She was very timid and would take a while to get used to someone. She would come home crying due to a bad review on her stylings at work. I felt sort of sorry for her, because master had told me that she used to be worse before he met her, leaving me only to wonder what that could have been like. I was accustomed to the master telling me a lot of things, actually. He would talk about his life, his feelings, that kind of thing. I suppose it would be hard to get any true friends, being basically jobless and a vampire. He truly loved Winter, I could see that."


	3. Fate is a Cruel Mistress

"Silver!"

She woke up, mortified, and called her husband again.

"SILVER!"

As her eyes adjusted to the harsh light, all she could see was barren white walls and odd technology. Where was she? It was… hospital-like. Unless, it was a hospital? She rose up from her lying position and sat, motionless, trying to recall what she had been doing last.

Nothing came to her, nothing but a nagging feeling in the back of her head, warning of disaster, of a fate to the unknown. She lifted her arm to rub her eyes, out of a drowsy sleep of some sort.

…Why was she only raising one arm?

Horrified, she only brought her fears to life, as she slowly moved her right arm over towards where her left once was, a presence so normal, it was horribly unnatural to have it gone.

It was just a stump, her hand and lower arm totally missing.

Her eyes stared straight ahead, as the cold reality of life slowly hit her.

Then she fell.

She fell down, down, into a dark realm of imagination.

In the meantime, her body did nothing but sit in a paralysed stupor.

"The master had incredible powers. He could mind read and teleport, to name two of them. He didn't use them for evil, though, and they came from the vampirism. I was rather jealous. He would use his money, unknown of where he obtained said money, to buy lovely trips and gifts for the two of them. He replaced furniture with new, better ones, got a hot tub, almost everything he thought would please Winter. She seemed delighted upon receiving gifts, although a little shy of accepting them. Perhaps she was content with her life, but there was always small things to upset her. Of course, I didn't really blame her. She had married a vampire, after all. I never found out her background, and I don't recall any friends. She seemed to try to isolate herself. I suppose it was a good thing whenever Silver and her had their first child. She was called Blossom, I believe because of the fact she took after her mother and did not take vampirism. It was good, and they were happy for the next 14 or so years. But… it was coming up to her 15th birthday. She started misbehaving, a lot. They weren't sure what to do. Then… 4 months later… it was the night of the accident…"


	4. Justice is Fake

"…Glad to see you've finally come to your senses."

Silver looked up, a large bright light shining overhead, almost blinding him. It all just reminded him of a rabbit, acknowledging its fate as the headlights drew closer from the car ahead.

"Well, what do you know about the night of the 2nd of August, hm?"

Silver played with his fingers for a moment, then returned the investigator's gaze once more.

"I was not in the house."

The investigator looked thoughtful for a minute, thinking Silver was being rude, or dodging the question. It was like ping pong, but with awkward tensions.

"Where were you, the night of the 2nd of August?" he asked, applying a little more tone to his voice.

"…Out."

He gave a little hiss of fury and impatience. "Are you sure you want to do this the hard way?"

"I was at Red Skies. The vampire bar."

The investigator drummed his fingers on his hard oak wood desk, a place of "justice".

"Well, well, well. So we have a vampire on our hands."

"I didn't do it." he whispers.

"Well, this is what I know. Blossom was murdered. Two piercings in the neck. Silver was missing on the night, said he was going to take care of some stuff, apparently. Winter woke up, started calling Silver and Blossom's name. I heard this, but did not reply because she was not looking for me. She was downstairs, went into her daughter's bedroom, holding the keys in her hand. Blossom's corpse was lying in her bedroom, which shocked Blossom so much, she collapsed unconscious, her arm going deep into her keys, bursting veins and such. Then, hearing a crash, I went downstairs to see what happened, and found Winter unconscious. That was when I called the police. Unfortunately, that's all I know about the incident. I am sorry I could not be of any more use."

"Thank you for your co-operation, Horace. This aids our investigation a lot."

Horace dipped his head.

"We only have one final question."

"There was no key marks in Winter's arm."

"It was major beatings."

Horace's eyes went white. Beginning to stammer, he quickly shut his mouth.

"N-no…"

"Yes."

Horace looked down at the ground, knowing that now the judgement was being passed.

"Silver is controlling your mind, forcing you into telling a false statement."

The butler looked horrified, then relieved, then something in-between.

"Thank you. Silver will be brought to justice." said the investigator, flipping out a walkie-talkie and whispering the finishing words.

"Make Silver Rose have a little meeting with the taser, will you?"


	5. The End

She lifted herself carefully off her hospital bed. This was the end of her 2 month coma, she was being drawn towards the light.

Expecting to fall, she did not. Everything was as clear as it had ever been. No, clearer.

She simply pushed her way through the doors, going down to the main lobby, just… leaving. They could not hurt her. There was only one thing left for her to do.

Rain poured down, travelling down from the skies and landing at Winter's feet. She would be cold, but not today. She carried on steadily, in nothing but a hospital robe.

The dark alleyways opened into a large clearing with hundreds of people, gathered around a single pedestal.

She pushed her way through the crowd, ending at an iron staircase, the rain slipping off the sides.

This was her final wish.

She pressed on…

Up to the damp stage…

Until she stood before her husband, tied to an iron post. There was an umbrella hung above them, and the executioner stood, a torch in hand.

Silver raised his head, tears welling up in his eyes. Winter walked over, raising her remaining arm, and draping it around him.

"She's a vampire too! Burn them both!" someone from the crowd yelled.

It was all coming true, exactly how a 2-month coma had told her.

The executioner brought the torch to Silver's heart, standing back as the flames lapped around them, showing no mercy, as waves of people gathered round to watch, their eyes a mirror of the fire, the fire that had engulfed their hearts and replaced it with hate and greed and darkness.

"Revenge is… not so sweet, and I've done… a lot of things I'm not proud of..." he whispered into Winter's ear. "But even so… Thank… you…"

(AN: Hey, thanks for reading. That was… extremely depressing. But, yeah. It's pretty loosely based off the Sims 3, with most the features being from Late Night, and taking place many years before now, before fingerprint readings and stuff, or the proper tools to know who did it, although it is technically an alternate universe with different modern amenities. I'm going to release what truly happened on the 2nd of January. It's kinda far from now, or when I was typing anyway, but, I want to keep people guessing. There's a lot of different theories possible for this story, but I guess til then, I'm the only one who knows the true one. It's really just made to mess with your head. Please leave reviews, I will answer one question every month until the final date on the 2nd of January. I will choose which question to answer, put them in at the end of your review. I didn't want it to be a Twilight thing, I don't even like Twilight, but I did want a story about vampires. I have one question, though. Should I try to submit this fanfic as a creepypasta? I suppose it's kind of a cross between a fanfic and a creepypasta, but I want your opinions first. Actually, I don't really know where I should have submitted this, I guess Dark Roses could be moving around a little. Again, thanks for reading, hope you liked it! ^o^)


End file.
